


La Madre

by LxdySxrcxstic



Series: ❛Goddess of Three Faces❜ [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bastard Stark Female, Bisexual Sansa Stark, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow has a thing for his aunts, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Lysanne Stark is that Aunt, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J | Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are Jon Snow's Parents, Tyrion Lannister has a twin, Tyrion Lannister is a Targaryen, Warg Jon Snow, Warg Starks (ASoIaF), Wargs & Warging (A Song of Ice and Fire)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LxdySxrcxstic/pseuds/LxdySxrcxstic
Summary: ❝It is the caress of a mother that makes you truly appreciate love❞Rickard Stark's bastard Lysanne has to live a complicated life after losing her father, half-sister, half-brother and stepmother She is send to Banefort, the seat of House Banefort, a noble house loyal to the Lannisters. And she will do whatever it takes to get back home, including breaking her wedding vows. And what began like a mother's affection, wanting to give the affection he never had, she ends up falling for the charms of her nephew.✑Book one of the trilogy ❛Goddess of Three Faces❜❧Jon Snow x oc❧Robb Stark x oc❧Sansa Stark x ocThe GoT characters do not belong to me, but to George R.R Martin and HBO. Instead the story of Lysanne, Amerei, Amethyst and other characters belongs to me.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Original House Stark Character(s), Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s), Sansa Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ❛Goddess of Three Faces❜ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161359
Kudos: 3





	1. Cast

**CAST**

◦ • ︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿ •◦♚

│││

│││ «ѕнє ωєαяѕ ѕтяєηgтн αη∂ ∂αякηєѕѕ єqυαℓℓу ωєℓℓ

│││ тнє gιяℓ нαѕ αℓωαуѕ вєєη нαℓƒ gσ∂∂єѕѕ,

│││ нαℓƒ нєℓℓ»

│││

││✧

│✧˚✩⋆｡˚ ✩

✯ ⋆ ┊ . ˚

˚✩

♛

❁━━━━━━━✧♚✧━━━━━━━❁

Eva Green as Lysanne Stark

❝I shall not stop until my family it's truly safe❞

❁━━━━━━━✧♚✧━━━━━━━❁

Kit Harrington as Jon Snow

❝The forbidden fruit tempted me and I was good with that❞

❁━━━━━━━✧♚✧━━━━━━━❁

Also presenting. . .

❛𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝕾𝖙𝖆𝖗𝖐𝖘❜

『Meghan Ory as Lady Lyanna Stark』『Russell Crowe as Lord Rickard Stark』『Cate Blanchett as Lady Lyarra Stark』『Vincent Regan as Brandon Stark』『Robert Aramayo as young Eddard Stark』『Sean Bean as Lord Eddard Stark』『Skandar Keynes as young Benjen Stark』『Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark』

❛𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝕭𝖆𝖓𝖊𝖋𝖔𝖗𝖙𝖘❜

【Santiago Cabrera as Lord Quenten Banefort】【Nora Arnezeder as Lady Janiss Banefort】【Eoin Macken as Robin Banefort】【Aneurin Barnard as Morgon Banefort】【Isolda Dyuchauk as Corenna Banefort neé Frey】

「Holiday Gainger as Amerei Lannister」「Judi Dench as Lady Visenya Sea and Fire」「Alba Galocha as Valaena Sea and Fire」「Jenni Jacques as Amethyst Snow」

and the rest of the Game of Thrones cast as themselves.

❁━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━✧♚✧━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━❁

˗ˏˋ𝕷𝖆 𝕸𝖆𝖉𝖗𝖊ˎˊ˗

01:09 ━━━━⬤─────── 03:40

⇆ ◁ || ▷ ↺

『𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚎𝚜

𝚋𝚢 𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚢𝚊 𝚁𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜』

❝You left my love, you hit the target  
You got that rush and then you walk out the door  
You kept me small, it's what you wanted  
I never noticed  
You held my hand into the darkness  
I didn't care, it made me just want you more  
My god, your love, it seems so harmless  
I never noticed

And I hate that you're gone  
And I hate that I don't wanna let go  
And I hate that you think that I'm weak  
'Cause I don't wanna let you know

I'm gonna build castles  
From the rubble of your love  
I'm gonna be more than  
You ever thought I was❞

『𝙽𝚎𝚠 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍

𝚋𝚢 𝚉𝚊𝚢𝚍𝚎 𝚆ø𝚕𝚏』

❝I spent my whole life chained to the wall  
Hunger for more, not afraid to fall  
Had to cut a man down to get where I am  
But someone had to tumble, and someone had to stand

Don't try to fight, nothin' you can do  
I'm gonna run all over you  
It's too late to try, there's nothin' you can do  
I'm gonna run all over you❞

❝Most of my life was heavy and hard, yeah  
So many days, so many scars  
But it was all of those years who make who I am  
But I broke through, and here I stand❞

『𝙹𝚎𝚗𝚗𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝙾𝚕𝚍𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜

𝚋𝚢 𝙵𝚕𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 + 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙼𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚎』

❝They danced through the day  
And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall  
From winter to summer then winter again  
'Til the walls did crumble and fall❞

『𝚆𝚊𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝙷𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜

𝚋𝚢 𝚁𝚞𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚎』

❝I can't help but love you  
Even though I try not to  
I can't help but want you  
I know that I'd die without you

Stay with me a little longer  
I will wait for you  
Shadows creep  
And want grows stronger  
Deeper than the truth❞

『𝙲𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝙸𝚝 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚆𝚊𝚗𝚝

𝚋𝚢 𝚃𝚊𝚢𝚕𝚘𝚛 𝚂𝚠𝚒𝚏𝚝』

『𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙻𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚜

𝚋𝚢 𝚁𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚗 𝙳𝚓𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚍𝚒』

『𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚍𝚎

𝚋𝚢 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙻𝚞𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚛𝚜』

❝I saw the footprints in the white of the snow  
I counted thousands and I was just a rider alone  
Eighteen degrees and eighty miles from home, oh no  
We built a wall to keep the devils at bay  
A distant army was marching through the night and the day  
I swore an oath and with my life I would pay, oh no

Oh, my love  
Spare my blood

Nightshade, won't you take me away?  
And I can hold my breath for another day  
But it was all, it was all for the throne❞

『𝙱𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝙲𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗

𝚋𝚢 𝙼𝚞𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚍 & 𝚂𝚘𝚗𝚜』

❝But oh, my heart was flawed  
I knew my weakness  
So hold my hand  
Consign me not to darkness

So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down  
I'll never wear your broken crown  
I took the road and I fucked it all the way  
Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace❞

『𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎

𝚋𝚢 𝚁𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚗 𝙳𝚓𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚍𝚒』

『𝙻𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝙻𝚎𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜

𝚋𝚢 𝚁𝚞𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚎』

❝When it rains, it pours  
There will be blood in the water  
Cold to the core  
Faith falls hard on our shoulders

This is our time  
No turning back  
We could live, we could live like legends❞

『𝚁𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚆𝚘𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚜

𝚋𝚢 𝙰𝚞𝚛𝚘𝚛𝚊』

❝But don't you know we're stronger now  
My heart still beats and my skin still feels  
My lungs still breathe, my mind still fears  
But we're running out of time  
For the echo's in my mind, cry

There's blood on your lies  
Disguise opened wide  
There is nowhere for you to hide  
The hunter's moon is shining

I'm running with the wolves tonight❞

『𝙻𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝙻𝚒𝚟𝚎

𝚋𝚢 𝚃𝚊𝚢𝚕𝚘𝚛 𝚂𝚠𝚒𝚏𝚝』

❝I said remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild  
We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered❞

『𝚂𝚝𝚞𝚋𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚗 𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎

𝚋𝚢 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙻𝚞𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚛𝚜』

❝She'll lie and steal and cheat  
And beg you from her knees  
Make you thinks she means it this time  
She'll tear a hole in you, the one you can't repair  
But I still love her, I don't really care❞

『𝚆𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚜 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐

𝚋𝚢 𝚁𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚗 𝙳𝚓𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚍𝚒』

『𝙺𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚏 𝙾𝚗𝚎

𝚋𝚢 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗 𝙼𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚜』

❝All you can give, all you can beg  
All that you longed for, nothing compares  
When nothin' is sacred, no one is safe

So you wanna play God? Come on  
Is that all you got? Come on  
Would you sell your soul? Burn it all  
Everything that you love  
Finally become second to none  
In a kingdom of one❞

『𝚆𝚘𝚕𝚏 𝚊𝚝 𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝙳𝚘𝚘𝚛

𝚋𝚢 𝙲𝚑𝚕𝚘𝚎 𝚇 𝙷𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎』

❝A wolf creeps softly in the snow  
Light and tears along a path ('long a path)  
A knife between her teeth, she roams  
For she is now the stranger

Chasin' a fairytale  
Chasin' a lie  
But everything changes  
And everything dies  
You preyed on my innocence  
Tried to bury my name  
But now there's ice in my veins, oh  
There's a wolf at your door❞

❝Up from the ashes  
Run through the fire  
Down by the blade that bled us the same and the blood won't dry  
The monsters that made us  
They wrote down your names  
One by one, I'm gonna dig your grave  
There's a wolf at your door❞


	2. Act One: False Spring

P R E S E N T I N G . . .

act one ━━━━✧ ❝𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖋𝖆𝖑𝖘𝖊 𝖘𝖕𝖗𝖎𝖓𝖌❞

_pre-asoiaf and got._

❝She used to be more than her sister’s shadow, but when she lost her, her spirit faded, and little was left of the she-wolf cub that she used to be. ❞

Lysanne Stark always had a huge weight on her shoulders, born a bastard from such a renowned house was her downfall, but her father had made a promise. Uniting the lands of the West with the North was their duty and, as they said, _duty was the death of love_.

❝When the snow falls, and the white wind blows the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.❞

❁━━━━━━━✧♚✧━━━━━━━❁

Or where Lysanne Stark, formerly Snow, must learn to distinguish between what was instilled in her and her beliefs, _before it is too late_...

Because as the words of her House said, _winter is coming_. And may the old and new gods have mercy on the sceptical.

❁━━━━━━━✧♚✧━━━━━━━❁


	3. Preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysanne is born in the middle of a heavy snowstorm in summer.  
> With the roaring sea and tempestuous fire in her eyes.  
> May the gods have mercy with those who wrong her.

❁━━━━━━✧❁✧━━━━━━❁

**THE YOUNG BRUNETTE** pushed with all her might, grasping to life as she could. Even when she knew screaming would not help, she couldn't keep herself quiet. The pain coursing through her body, begging some sort of release. Feeling like she was being slipped in half, bleeding constantly, the bed drench in the most needed substance in a human’s life. Her youngest sister was at her side, holding dear to her hand, trying to reassure her while the brunette searched for any chance to cling to life, feeling dizzy, exhausted. Not sure if she would be able to look at the eyes of the little storm she was giving birth to.

The northern weather fit perfectly with the roaring chaos inside the room, Winterfell witnessed a heavy snowstorm even in midsummer. The kind of storm that has not been seen since last winter, wind roaring fiercely, harmonizing with the cries of little Lysa, the maiden who was slowly losing her life while trying to give birth to a new one.

—I need you to push again, Lysa. I know you are exhausted, but you must push. Your baby is coming, you're almost there —her second sister comforts her, tears coming out from the three sisters’ eyes, for they were more than aware of what the future holds.

—You can do this, Lysa, just one more push, come on, with all your strength —beg her the youngest of the trio, who was holding the eldest. Feeling her limbs fail, scared for her sister’s life, not knowing what they would do without her. Without the eldest, they would not survive. The offspring that the eldest gave birth would possibly only live for a fortnight if the two younger sisters took her.

With a last deep breath, the eldest decided to hear her mother’s words of wisdom, instead of realizing her precious air in a cry, she kept it while pushing with all her might. She realized it was all worth it when she heard the powerful cry that her offspring gave, announcing fiercely and courageously its birth.

—It is a little lady, Lysa! A precious little lady! —she managed to hear her sister in the distance, an incessant buzzing staring to be heard at her ear that barely let her think clearly. Sweaty and tired, she manages to bring a smile to her face.

—Let me… Let me… see her, Anys… —whispered to the younger at her feet, she was aware that she had very little time left with her offspring and she wanted to see her for the first and last time. Anys, the sister that was between the legs of the eldest, finished tucking the baby in, with care she carried her into the arms of the new mother.

—She is so precious… —she managed to whisper, amazed by seeing the roaring _sea_ and the tempestuous _fire_ in her eyes so soon. A smile found its way through her lips, cheeks soaking on tears that kept flowing like torrents.

The younger finished cutting the cord that linked mother and daughter just as the eldest face lit up one last time and, at the same time, losing all signs of life in her eyes. The little baby girl, so peaceful in her mother's arms, did not know that she was holding onto her mother for the first and last time.

The youngest of the sisters broke into tears and Anys, the one who had just become the oldest, now that they have lost Lysa, took the newborn. She had to stay strong for her youngest sister and the little nameless baby. She let her sister mourn the death of her late older sister and left the room. She went down a few stone stairs, her heart sinking with each echo of her footsteps, she looked at the baby wrapped in blankets to protect her from the eternal cold of Winterfell and could not help but fall in love with her delicate features, she was just a small baby covered in blood and it was perfect.

—What had happened? What is that noise? —she was questioned as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, the light-haired brunette forced herself to look up from her delicate little niece. In her eyes the terror she felt was reflected and just how lost she was. Those light eyes that normally reflected nothing more than pure mischief, were dull and red from crying.

—I am so terribly sorry, Lord Rickard… — was all she could say before turning into a terrible mess of tears, sobs and pain. The Patriarch of the Starks immediately understood what was happening and his grey eyes took the saddest of colors.

—No, Anys... I am the one who is sorry... If there is anything I could do for you... — he suggested as he could, his gaze lost on the steps that the young woman had just descended from.

—It is a girl, my Lord. And we cannot take care of her alone... — she began, regaining the little composure she had at the recent loss of her oldest sister, who had cared for them with such effort and passion without complaining— Looking at her is like seeing her soul and what she could have been, pardon us... Call us selfish, curse us if you want, but we would not bear to see her grow up, knowing the punishment that was her birth... —she apologized as she extended her arms towards the Lord.

The man with a sharp face, black hair and eyes grey like a storm, understood the sisters' pain and took the little girl in his arms. Rickard Stark turned his gaze to the newborn and was caught by the calm that the baby represented in the middle of such a great storm. He was surprised to notice how his heart melted at his little bastard offspring.

—A name? — He asked the young woman in front of him as a single finger of his caressed the baby's soft cheek with extreme care.

—No... Lysa could not name her, my Lord. She passed away as soon as I cut the cord, she could barely hold her… —she managed to inform him, her haunted gaze beyond the Warden of the North, a perpetual grimace marked on her graceful features.

—Does she not have a name? — He was surprised at the information, his bushy eyebrows raised. The baby was startled when her father raised his voice but continued to sleep peacefully.

  
  


—No, my Lord... And it is too painful to think of naming her... —was all she answered, her voice clearly raspy from the effort she was making to not burst into tears again.

Lord Rickard looked at the offspring with greater attention, running his finger along the edge of her face, stealing a sigh from the baby.

—Lysanne, I shall name her Lysanne —the Lord Paramount of the North declared confidently. The young woman nodded almost robotically— And you do not have to worry about her upbringing... She will stay with me and grow up here in Winterfell, where she belongs —he announced, lifting his eyes from the baby’s face turning his gaze to the young woman.

—As you command, Lord Stark —bowed the young Anys, grateful that the plan had worked perfectly— I inform you that we will no longer be a bother, we shall leave by the morrow, we want to be able to bury our dearest Lysa in our home... I hope there is no problem —she warned with the proper fire of the three sisters, Lord Rickard knew that there was no other option and with a nod he said goodbye to the young woman, leaving the tower. He had to take little Lysanne to Old Nan and Maester Walys to confirm that everything was perfect with the new member of the Stark family.

  
A little girl who would grow up full of grace and elegance, making her father's southern dream possible. A small baby girl that hid inside her the biggest storm of ice, sea and fire. The little girl who would become a legend for returning honor to House Stark _at all costs_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Oh, dear. I am so excited. This is my first time publishing in english, so beware of any grammar mistake I may have. It's also my first fanfic in the universe of ASoIaF and GoT, I hope you like it just as much as I do. 
> 
> lots of love,  
> xx H.


End file.
